


Dioses de Guerra

by Nyxth3hunt3r



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxth3hunt3r/pseuds/Nyxth3hunt3r
Summary: Un historia de Ares x AteneaTambien en mi Wattpad "Nyxthehunter"
Relationships: Ares/Athena (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

En esta historia no se usaran las interpretaciones griegas sino de varios artistas. Pondría imágenes pero no quiero algo con el copyright. Y de acuerdo a las personalidades permitiré mexicanismos, cof cof Dionisio principalmente cof cof.  
Solo la historia, los personaje Agnes, Evan y Sklágeno son míos, lo demás es mitología.

Era un dia tranquilo en el Olimpo, la calma reinaba en la montaña y en el gran templo de...  
¡Imbécil! ¡Nerd! ¡Bruto! ¡Aburrida! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estirada!-... en el gran templo de Zeus en donde habría una...- ¡Asno! ¡Princesa de papa! -... una junta en donde los dioses reportarían los- ¡Eres un tonto impulsivo! ¡Y tu una fría cerebrito!- ...mmh... En donde los dioses reportarían como iban las cosas en el mundo de los humanos a Zeus, el dios del rayo, Rey del Olim- ¡Por eso pierdes siempre! ¡Solo pierdo porque eras la favorita!- ¿No me van a dejar terminar, verdad?... Zeus el gran Rey del Olim- ¡Olvídalo Ares, discutir contigo es inútil como tu! ¡Hare que te tragues tu palabras Atenea- ¡Juro por Gaia que..!  
Apolo y Dionisio se miraron mutuamente irritados de aquella disputa sin fin cada vez que ambos dioses de la guerra se encontraban. Dionisio, a pesar de que esto le molestaba ligeramente, no pudo evitar reírse ante la interrupción constante de Apolo quien trataba de invocar a las musas para invitarlas a una fiesta de Dionisio.  
-Disculpen queridos hermanos- hablo Apolo con cierto tono irritado-estamos en medio de un asunto sumamente importante-.  
-De vida o muerte- hablo Dionisio apoyando a su medio hermano- ¿Ahora que paso? ¿Que fue lo que hizo que se iniciara otra guerra de Troya?-.  
-Dionisio, Apolo-hablo Atenea con su siempre tono sabio y un tanto estricto- Llamar a las Musas solo para emborracharse-Apolo y Dionisio se pusieron un tanto rojos de vergüenza al ser "descubiertos"- con ellas no es ni siquiera algo importante, mucho menos un asunto de vida o muerte-.  
-¿Ira Afrodita?-pregunto Ares con cierto tono de enamorado, para su buena fortuna Dionisio y Apolo asintieron- excelente-suspiro el gran dios de la guerra. Su contraparte solo suspiro irritada y sintiendo lastima por el pobre Hefesto, quien era esposo de Afrodita. Ya cansada de Ares, Atenea aprovecho para alejarse de ahi y dejar de pelear con tan impulsivo y terco hombre; Dionisio vio como la diosa de ojos grises se iban retirando y decidió darle un codazo a Apolo señalando a la chica.  
-Hey Ate-ehm-Se aclaro la garganta el dios de las Artes y fingió una voz un tanto varonil-~Hey Atenea, yo.... yo-cuando los ojos grises de ella se encontraron con los suyos no pudo terminar su frase, eran verdaderamente bellos, eran una hermosa obra de arte.  
-Tranquilo Apolo, yo me encargo- dijo Dionisio dándole unas palmaditas al rubio y moviéndolo tantito- ¿Quisieras ir a mi fiesta Atenea? Necesitas relajarte de vez en cuando hermanita- dijo el joven dios apoyándose en Apolo- Vamos, socializa con nosotros... te extrañamos- dijo el pelicastaño poniendo ojos de perrito.  
-Dionisio, tu principalmente te quejas de mi cuando te regaño- se cruzo de brazos la castaña viendo los ojos verdes de su hermano- Aparte debo organizar y actualizar el conocimiento que llega a mi templo-.  
-Si pero como quiera te quiero- dijo Dionisio recargándose en ella y empezando a hacer ojos de cachorro- Porfis Atenea, porfis- Atenea suspiro y trato de quitarse al pelicastaño quien le seguia insistiendo.  
-Dionisio... bien ire, ya puedes dejar de abrazarme- Atenea espero a que Dionisio se separara pero el joven dios no lo hacia y froto un poco su mano con la piel de ella- Dioni ¿Qué haces? ¿Ya esta borracho?-.  
-Es que tu piel es muy suavecita- dijo el dios del vino tiernamente- ¿que usas para que este así? ¿Olivo?-  
-Dioni... quítate ya-dijo Atenea empujándolo haciendo que empujara a Apolo y este a Ares- Si me disculpan debo ir a aconsejar y entrenar una nueva promesa de héroe- Y con paso seguro Atenea se retiro del lugar. Apolo iba a decir a adios cuando vio que Ares salía en la misma dirección que ella- Pense que nunca te moverías- dijo la chica sin voltear a ver al castaño-pelirrojo- Pierdes tu tiempo ofendiendo a tu hermano, deseando su mujer- Ares solo gruño ante el comentario y acelero su paso para alcanzar a aquella, en su parecer, orgullosa diosa- ¿No te duele traicionarlo de esa manera?-  
-¿No le dolió castigar a su propia madre? ¿No obligo el a Afrodita a casarse con el?- Atenea sabia bien lo que le había hecho a Hera pero la Reina del Olimpo no fue una gran madre con el o tan siquiera una madre para Hefesto- ¿No fue el quien intento violarte?- susurro lo ultimo en el oído de la diosa quien soltó un bufido y le miro.  
\- No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo pero se el porque lo hizo- Dijo mirándolo acusatoriamente mientras que el mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Si, Ares era hostil con Atenea y le gustaba verla sufrir, eso le causaba cierto placer y satisfacción pero no al grado de verla morir u odio profundo como suelen interpretar las personas. Le odiaba por ser la favorita de Zeus, una ilegitima, mientras que el era despreciado y repudiado por su padre, un legitimo. Pero... aparte de Eris, su hermana gemela diosa de la discordia, Atenea entendía la guerra perfectamente... era algo de lo que podia hablar libremente con ella sin ser juzgado; bueno, si por sus tácticas pero no por el tema-¿Como se llama tu bravo héroe?-  
-Evan, ¿Y la tuya?- Pregunto Ares con cierta sorna y Atenea solo dio un suspiro. Evan, el gran guerrero de aquel dios, fue una vez su discípulo y tenia una gran potencial pero su impaciencia y su orgullo lo llevaron a dejar de ser su discípulo y abandonar Atenas para ir a Esparta y al parecer se convirtió en aquel guerrero que ella una vez imagino. Para Ares esto era hilarante, un ateniense lo había escogido a el en vez de ella, pero el gusto no le duro mucho cuando vio que Atenea tenia cierta expresión burlona, como la suya pero mas sofisticado.   
-Agnes- Contesto con simpleza la diosa de la sabiduría y aunque a Ares no reconocía el nombre supo por la mirada de su media hermana que su guerrero lo sacaría de quicio o haría que volviera a perder ante ella. Ambas cosas no eran buen augurio y conociendo a este dios... terminaría discutiendo de manera hostil con Atenea.  
-¡Oh gran señor Ares! ¡He aquí tu mas fiel siervo, respondiendo a su llamado!- dijo un hombre que vestía una armadura espartana pero que en honor y devoción al dios de la guerra tenia detalles de canidos, el animal favorito de Ares, y un escudo con el símbolo de un pájaro carpintero- ¡Viva el gran Ares!- bramo Evan para complacer a su dios pero no olvido tampoco alabar quien alguna vez fue su maestra y quien protege su ciudad natal- ¡Viva, oh, gran diosa Atenea! Que Atenas siga bajo la llama de su conocimiento-.   
Atenea saludo cordialmente a su ex-discípulo y espero al suyo como lo hizo con Erictonio, lo hizo como una madre que vería el triunfo de su hijo. La espera no fue larga ya que a lo lejos se advertía la silueta de su actual promesa, Agnes había llegado y se iba acercando con paso seguro como el de su diosa. Ares observo la chica de pies a cabeza, vestía una armadura ateniense pero esta, al igual que la de Evan, estaba modificada puesto que el casco y las hombreras se asemejaban a una lechuza mientras que en su escudo había grabados de serpientes pero lo que le llamo la atención a Ares fue una cruz en el pecho derecho de la armadura y eso solo significaba una cosa... Agnes era una amazona.  
-¡Salve, oh, mi gran señora Atenea!- glorifico la guerrera a su maestra y diosa- He respondido a su llamado ¿Que es lo que desea mi señora?- Agnes espera con fervor el pedido de su diosa pero un pequeño silencio se hizo hasta que la chica miro a Ares- oh, discúlpeme gran señor de la guerra ¡Gloria al gran Ares, padre de Esparta y las Amazonas! Ruego su perdón ante mi error- Ares estaba furioso ¡Agnes era una amazona!, ¡Era una de sus hijas! y ¡¿Prefirió a su tía antes que su padre?!.  
-Ares, se lo que estas pensando- hablo Atenea tocándole el hombro para que le viera- Agnes si es una amazona pero es bisnieta de Mirina, no es una de tu hijas pero si es descendiente de ellas-Ares solo gruño y veía a su bisnieta con cierto enojo mientras que Evan al escuchar lo que era, al principio sintiendo miedo, pregunto curioso el porque no estaba con otras amazonas.  
-Hace 8 años, cuando apenas tenia 15 años- le relato Agnes a Evan- Mi madre había engendrado a un varon al cual llamo Sklágeno para las demás pero para nosotras era Argenis- Mientras que Evan y Agnes iban conociéndose poco a poco, Ares y Atenea conversaban con los chism-ejem con Hermes, Apolo, Dionisio y Atermisa quienes querían curiosear y ver como combatirían Evan y Agnes- ... y después de ver tal horrible acto, huyo con Argenis en brazos y así evitar que viva tal horrible vida-suspiro Agnes recargándose en una columna- mi único lugar de salvación era Atenas ya que ellas no se atreverían a entrar ahi y es cuando fue al templo de Atenea para pedir clemencia por mi hermano a cambio de servirle como guerrera-.  
-¿Abandonaste a tu madre y hermanas para salvar a Argenis?- Agnes tomo la pregunta como si le recriminara de su acto de storgé (amor fraternal) y eso le molesto bastante pero el rostro de Evan, contrario a la burla que ella pensaba, estaba lleno de admiración- Es el acto de Ágape (amor puro e incondicional, un amor sensible, tierno, cuidadoso y amable) mas bello que escuchado-.  
-Dime Evan ¿Cuál es tu motivo de lucha?- pregunto Agnes sin pudor, haciendo que el joven guerrero se cuestionara si su motivo era igual de puro o intenso que el de ella- Entenderé si solo quieres volverte mas fuerte-.  
-Aria... tenia una amiga llamada así, nos divertíamos yendo por todos lados- hablo Evan con cierta nostalgia- nuestros actos eran solo philia (amor de amigos) pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo y mas grandes nos hacíamos, mas me alejaba de philia para que un dia, al verle su rostro, me senti flechado por Eros (amor pasional y erótico)- Dudo si continuar puesto que mientras mas lo pensaba, mas banal se veía su motivo- Por varios días le rece a Anteros (Hermano menor de Eros, dios del amor correspondido) para que Aria sintiera lo que yo pero su padre me dijo que solo la desposaría con un soldado- Evan dio una triste sonrisa a aquella ex-amazona- me hice aprendiz de Atenea y con el tiempo me iba convirtiendo en un soldado pero me impaciente y opte por ir Esparta para convertirme en guerrero mas fácil-  
-Y si funciono- le dijo Agnes con una sonrisa- ¿Iras con Aria a pedirle matrimonio?- Agnes solo se le había enseñado que debía secuestrar a un hombre, procrear con el y tener un vástago. Si era niña lo mantenía y la convertiría en un nueva amazona, si era niño lo mataba, lo regresaba o le cortaba un genital y lo mantendría como esclavo, justo lo que le querían hacer a Argenis. Pero cuando Atenea le hablo del matrimonio se quedo fascinada con la idea, la esperanza de tener pareja e hijos y amarlos incondicionalmente- Debe ser una mujer suertuda-.  
-Lo es... con su esposo e hijos- Y esa frase no solo confundió a Agnes sino que cuando comprendió, sin llegar a entender por completo, empatizo con el- Ahora solo me toca seguir protegiendo a Esparta y orgullecer a mi dios- Evan no lo notaba pero Agnes también considero su acto como Ágape, pues pudo haber matado al esposo o secuestrarla pero no lo hizo.  
Mientras que ambos guerreros conversaban a la espera de sus señores, los jóvenes dioses platicaban sobre aquellas dos historias de esos mortales que ignoraban que estaban siendo escuchados.   
-Esos son los que se van a pelear- susurro Eris a su hermana Hebe, la joven diosa asintió y eso hizo que la diosa de la discordia soltara una sonora carcajada- ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!- El vigor de Eris era pegadizo ya que Hermes, Dionisio, Apolo y Artemisa comenzaron a seguir la porra.  
-No muchachos, esto es un entrenamiento entre...-iba explicar Atenea pero el grito de emoción de Ares la hizo callar y suspirar- Zeus dame paciencia por favor-.  
-Déjense de juegos y empiecen a pelear-grito Hermes mientras señalaba a Agnes y Evan- incluso Hefesto salió de su taller para ver la pelea-.  
-De hecho Hermes, sali para preguntarle a Atenea si...- el pobre Dios del fuego fue interrumpido por Hestia quien accidentalmente se le había caído un plato de bocadillos, Hefesto que era todo un caballero, le ayudo a recogerlos. Hestia le agradeció aquel gesto haciendo enojar un poco a Afrodita quien estaba en los brazos de Ares.  
-Es bueno verles a todos juntos- La voz de Zeus era fácil de identificar, no solo por lo medio gruesa, por su tono autoritario era lo principal que notabas- Y me ahorra tiempo en escribir las indicaciones para cada uno y buscar a Hermes- Todos se le quedaron viendo al Rey del Olimpo, incluso los ignorados guerreros se le quedaron viendo con un gesto que demostraba lo estupefacto que estaban y sin que ningún dios se diera cuenta Agnes y Evan se largaron dejando la reunion familiar continuar- Tengo varios encargos para todos ustedes- Los gestos de sus hijos eran variados desde "¿Y ahora que?" hasta "Maldito Evan me dejo morir aquí" y "Genial Agnes se fue" y "¿Eso significa que no habrá pelea?"- Dionisio quiero que prepares el mejor banquete, Apolo quiero que tu y las musas hagan la mejor música y entretenimiento- Ambos dioses asintieron y se fueron a cumplir su encargo- Artemisa ve y caza los mejores venados para el banquete de Dionisio, Hestia y Hebe cocinen las carnes que traiga Artemisa- Las tres diosas se miraron y fueron a preparar las cosas para sus respectivas tareas- Hefesto quiero que hagas una hermosa corona para Hera y Afrodita haz un perfume, el de mejor fragancia para Hera- AL final solo que daron Eris, Hermes, Ares y Atenea frente al gran Dios del rayo- Eris quiero que vayas con los hijos de Nyx y los invites... y que hables con Selene y Nyx para que la luna y la noche estén en cielo durante tres días- Eris bufo pero se fue hacer lo que pedía Zeus- Hermes ve y avísale a cada dios y semidiós de mi renovación de votos con Hera, que deben ir a la gran celebración sin falta alguna- El joven mensajero asintió y se fue rápido a realizar aquel encargo- Y ustedes- Ares y Atenea vieron a su padre quien dudaba un poco si pedir el encargo pero al final suspiro y hablo- Ustedes dos irán con las Moiras por lo anillos de renovación-.  
Atenea y Ares se miraron mutuamente para después ver a Zeus quien esperaba ansioso a que fueran por los anillos, sin notar que ambos le miraban con la misma pregunta en la cara "¿Juntos?" pero al parecer el gran dios del Olimpo decidió ignorar o evitar la respuesta con lo que simplemente suspiraron y se fueron juntos a terminar el pedido de su padre.  
-Iremos en mi biga- Atenea volteo a ver a su contraparte con sumo cuidado, Ares solo preparaba su biga atando bien a sus cuatro sementales, Aithon (Fuego Rojo), Phlogios (Llama), Konabos (Tumulto) y Phobos (Pánico y Vuelo). Atenea solo usaba a Pegaso para desplazarse, así que entendió el ofrecimiento de Ares pero el no era... cuidadoso al manejar- ¿O piensas que montaremos a Pegaso juntos?- Atenea negó con la cabeza y cuando la biga estuvo lista se subió.  
Y como era de esperarse Ares manejo como si estuviera en una de sus guerras, con una trayectoria directa al infierno... literalmente. Y el camino estuvo lleno de sus típicas peleas, principalmente cuestionando la manera de conducir de ambos y no pararon ni siquiera cuando se bajaron de este hasta que Caronte tosió fuertemente para llamar su atención y cesar la pelea.  
-Las Moiras no son seres tan paciente- dijo el barquero con suma calma pero su voz sonaba sombría- he de recordar que ellas las están esperando- Ares y Atenea pospusieron la disputa para mas tarde, subiendo a la barca y en silencio navegaron hasta donde habitaban las Moiras- incluso los muertos conversan mas- rio Caronte ante la situación que duro incluso cerca de la orilla.  
Cuando Atenea intento bajar casi cae al Estigia pero Ares la agarra por la cintura y la acerca a el para evitar su caída. La diosa de la sabiduría no estaba acostumbrada al contacto masculino que no fuera agresivo y mas de Ares, quien era su eterno adversario pero a la vez su eterno compañero en la guerra, así que este gesto la dejo perpleja pero su orgullo le hizo que la soltara y se pudiera bajar de una buena vez a lo que el dios de la sed de sangre bufo un "Ni siquiera un gracias, princesa" sabiendo que la palabra princesa la molestaría y, en efecto, lo hizo. Su media hermana estaba dispuesta a clavarle la lanza pero unas risillas la volvieron a la misión principal.  
-Vaya, parecen un matrimonio viejo- rio Cloto quien hilaba las hebras de la vida con su rueca. Cloto, la joven de las tres Moiras (o Destino) era quien decidía quien debía nacer y seguir viviendo. La joven moira tenia la apariencia de un doncella y era la mas jovial de las tres- no puedo esperar a hilar las hebras de sus...-pero Láquesis le tapo la boca a su joven hermana.  
-Es muy apresurado comentar algo así frente un amor joven- Láquesis seguia midiendo las hebras de los humanos pero le era igual de divertido ver las disputas que se hacían aquellos dioses de la guerra. Su aspecto era la de una sabia matrona, al que en su voz también reflejaba, y era la que ponía en orden a sus dos hermanas- Los matrimonios jóvenes no piensan aun en tener niños-.  
Ares y Atenea se quedaron horrorizados ante la idea de ellos dos estar casados sino que también con hijos. Ares sentía asco al pensar estar casado con Atenea puesto que la tachaba de fría, aspera que su belleza no era comparable a la de su hermosa Afrodita, en cambio, Atenea sentía repudio ante la idea de quebrar su voto de virginidad y, para peor, entregársela a alguien como Ares.  
-¡DEJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES! ¡eso nunca pasara!- Las moiras solo miraron a un enfurecido Ares y una silenciosa, pero igual de enojada, Atenea. Usualmente ver a estos dos así de enojados causaría un temor inmenso y terribles escalofríos pero las moiras rieron ante aquella "adorable" imagen- ¡¿Que están gracioso?!-bramo Ares ante la actitud de las Destino.  
-Siempre dicen eso muchacho- dijo Átropos, la mayor de las moiras, quien con sus temibles tijeras decidía la manera en la que los humanos morirían. Su aspecto era la de una anciana y vestía una tunica con capa- Pero al final siempre terminan juntos- Las Destino siguieron riendo pero sacaron una caja de oro, al abrirla se vieron los hermosos anillos que se habían hecho. Y se preguntaran ¿Que de especial tenían eso anillos? ¿Acaso Hefesto no podia hacer esos anillos? Pues verán, lo que hace especial estos anillos es que unen a dos seres en alma, en un amor eterno que ni Eros y Afrodita pueden corromper y que sera custodiado por Anteros, dios del amor correspondido y vengador de este. La union la hacia la gran oceánida Estigia, cuyo nombre era sagrado, y solo la misma Estigia podia anular los votos a sus nombres.- Vamos muchachos júzguenlos- Atenea asintió y se acerco a ellas para probar los anillos mientras que Ares no entendía muy a que se referían.  
-Uhm... ¿Es un bonito anillo?- Ares miro el anillo y le dio varias vueltas para seguir "juzgando" pero al ver Atenea ponérselo entendió un poco lo que había que hacer- Espera ¿Hay que ponérnoslo?-.  
-Si Ares, ya que después no habrá posibilidad de cambiar el tamaño- hablo Atenea mirándolo y después a las moiras- Son hermosos, no creo que Hefesto pudiera hacer algo así a pesar del talento que tiene-mientras que las moiras y Atenea conversaban, unas lámpades se acercaban con unos cáliz con una bebida que se las ofrecieron a ambos dioses. A la diosa de ojos grises el agua y el cáliz se le hacia familiar mientras que Ares bebió del cáliz como espartano. Atenea dudo si tomar la bebida pero alguien por detrás la obligo a beber aquella agua haciendo que le diera un trago y se mojara- ¡¿Pero quien se atreve?!-.  
-¡¡ATE!!-gritaron las moiras con horror al ver a la diosa de la fatalidad- ¡¡INSENSATA!! ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO?!- la voces de las moiras se volvieron una misma, ocasionando que las lámpades se horrorizan con lo que habían cometido.  
-He decidido cobrar venganza contra Zeus- dijo aquella diosa monstruosa con un tono de victoria en su voz, casi locura y satisfacción- ¿Y que mejor que esto?- Atenea entendió todo rápidamente y se quedo pálida ante lo que representaba todo esto. Ares al ver la cara de aquella joven diosa también le dio un susto ya que nunca la había visto asi.  
-¡¿Qué nos hiciste?!- bramo el dios de ojos rojo oscuro pero Ate solo rio por su cometido y le señalo su mano, el anillo. El dios de la guerra vio su mano e intento sacarse el anillo pero fue en vano- ¿Pero que...?-  
-Felicidades al joven matrimonio- dijo Ate con una maliciosa sonrisa y pose triunfadora- Ares, el dios incontrolable, amante de la sangre y a Atenea, la destinada a derrocar a Zeus- Ate rio histéricamente y alzo las manos hacia arriba y grito lo mas fuerte que pudo- ¡¡¡¿HAS ESCUCHADO ZEUS?!!! ¡TU HIJA A QUEBRADO SU VOTO EN EL NOMBRE DE ESTIGIA! ¡Y TU VASTAGO A ROTO TUS NORMAS! ¡DEBEN MORIR, ASI TU LO DECRETASTE!- Y con ese ultimo alarido se esfumo.  
Las Moiras enojadas con las lámpades que se dejaron engañar, cortaron sus hebras de vida de la forma mas horrible... decidiendo que morirían ahogadas en el Leto, su madre. Mientras tanto Atenea y Ares no podían ni reaccionar ante la sentencia de muerte que cernía sobre ellos. Y por primera vez en su vida, aquel impulsivo dios vio como la sabia doncella lloro de terror hacia su un destino horripilante, una muerte despiadada. Atenea cerro los ojos con fuerza y respiro profundo para tranquilizarse pero dio un pequeño brinco cuando sintió como Ares la abrazaba en un intento de consolarla o tranquilizarla durando así unos minutos hasta que se recupero y empezó a idear posibilidades de anular esta union.   
Primero debían asegurar sus vidas y después erradicar esta union.  
-Ate fue inteligente en escoger sus victimas- dijo Cloto viendo las hebras de ambos dioses- Pero un tanto inútil su venganza- rio la joven de la Moiras- al final si tuvimos razón-.  
-Esta union esta sobre el voto de doncella y las normas de Zeus- hablo Láquesis continuando la frase de su hermana- Pero su ira y su rayo les da igual eso- Ares y Atenea sabían de la ira de su padre, mas Ares puesto que ya había recibido castigos de Zeus- Cloto, sabemos y podemos ver el destino- Ambos dioses la miraron furiosos pero Láquesis supo defenderse ante esto- Sabíamos que en algún momento se casarían mas no la forma en que lo harían ya que el voto de Atenea hacia muy difícil de ver ese futuro-.  
-Primero debemos ir a hablar con Padre para explicarle esta situación- dijo Atenea subiéndose a la barca de Caronte- ¿Que esperas Ares?-.  
-Zeus no escucha razones Atenea- dijo Ares irritado pero subiéndose a la barca, lo que ambos dioses no esperaban es que las Moiras también se subieran- ¡¿Pero que..?!-.  
-Van a necesitar testigos muchacho y quien mas que nosotras- Átropos rio y se sentó cerca de sus hermanas mientras que reían y platicaban con Caronte- Llévanos a la entrada del Hades por favor Caronte- el barquero, casi siempre malhumorado, asintió y rio con ellas. Para Caronte, los dioses que habitan en el hades (incluidos el rey Hades y la reina Perséfone) le eran mejor compañía que los del Olimpo, aunque también sentía un apego a algunos hijos de la casa de Nyx.  
Así zarparon hacia las afueras del hades para ir directos al Olimpo... directos a un cruel destino.


	2. Humanos y Dioses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Padre, tu ira ciega  
> Oh Padre, tu ira niega   
> Oh Padre, tu ira destruye  
> Oh Padre, tu ira abandona  
> Oh Padre, tu ira mancha  
> Oh Padre, tu ira duele  
> Oh Padre, tu ira traera la perdición a Grecia  
> Oh Padre, tu ira ha desterrado a la sabiduría y el conocimiento  
> Oh Padre, tu ira ha desterrado a la pasión sangrienta y el valor en la guerra  
> Oh Padre, dime, ¿Por que nos miras así?   
> Oh Padre, dime, ¿Acaso por fin comprendiste lo que esta pasando?  
> Oh Padre, dime, ¿Acaso no lo sabias?  
> Oh Padre, dime, Si lo odias...¿Significa que me odias a mi también?  
> Oh Padre,dime, Si me amas...¿Significa que lo amas a él también?  
> Somos las dos caras contrarias de una misma cosa  
> Dos caras de una misma moneda   
> Dos caras que están separadas y se repudian  
> Dos caras que tarde o temprano se debían volver a encontrar  
> Dos caras que se unirían para volverse uno solo  
> Oh Padre, dime.... ¿Estas escuchando realmente mi llanto?  
> -Oh Padre. De Nyxthehunter

Para Ares, el pequeño Argenis era un fastidioso encanto. Es cierto que el gran dios de la guerra adoraba a los niños, el pequeño incluido, pero Argenis tenia esa mania de llamarlo papa (no es que lo molestase, le gustaba) y a Atenea mama (eso si le molestaba). Es decir, no solo estaba "casado" con aquella orgullosa diosa y atrapado con las moiras, también debe vivir entre los mortales y cumplir con sus tareas de dios sino que para colmo Argenis hacia que las personas se confundieran creyendo que el pequeño era hijo de el y de Atenea.  
-Papá ¿Extrañas el Olimpo?- pregunto Argenis quien veía como Ares desataba a Aithon, Phlogios, Konabos y Phobos de su biga. El dios de la guerra aun ocupado en su tarea de desatar a sus corceles le contesto.  
-El Olimpo nunca fue un lugar que me gustase estar, la mayoría del tiempo la paso en Tracia- Ares agarro de las riendas a sus caballos Aithon, Phlogios y Konabos mientras que le dio la rienda de Phobos al niño. Argenis seguia a Ares, expectante con la respuesta de le daba su "papá"- Creo que las únicas veces que estaba en el Olimpo era para que mi hermano arreglara mis armas (Hefesto), para molestar a el enano (Hermes) y a molestar al gemelo de Leto (Apolo) y cazar con su gemela (Artemisa), beber con Dionisio, practicar con Atenea, ver a mi madre y hermanas y... Afrodita- suspiro de amor aquel dios haciendo enojar a Argenis. El niño le dio la rienda del caballo a Ares quien lo miro confundido ante el gesto un tanto agresivo. Phobos y Aithon se movieron bruscamente hacia atrás para ser liberados pero solo Phobos lo logro y fue tras Argenis quien iba hecho una furia hacia donde estaban practicando Agnes y Evan bajo la supervision de Atenea.  
-¡Mama!- berrero Argenis agarrandose de la tunica de su "madre", con una seña de mano Atenea dio a entender a Agnes que no se preocupara por su hermano y que siguiera practicando- Mama-.  
-Pequeño Argenis, ¿Que ha pasado ahora? ¿Fue Ares quien te puso de mal humor?-Atenea no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños, pues la mayoria de sus guerreros les habia ayudado y guiado cuando era adolescentes. Pero desde que fue expulsada del Olimpo tuvo que aprender a vivir en la Tierra con las limitaciones humanas y tratar con niños curiosos, empezando con Argenis. El niño asintio a la ultima pregunta y se puso a llorar con mas fuerza agarrandose de la toga de su "madre".-¿Que ha hecho ahora?-  
-El esta pensando en otra mujer, mama- el pequeño le miro como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera el mayor de los pecados- Y no de una manera amistosa-Argenis hizo un leve puchero y Atenea no pudo mas que sonreir por lo tierno que el niño se veia.  
-Mmm por algun casual ¿el nombre de aquella mujer era Afrodita?- Argenis la miro sorprendido y asintio con enojo- Oh Argenis, no debes preocuparte, no pasa nada-.  
-¿No pasa nada?- dijo el pequeño de manera ofendida y dio unos pasos hacia atras chocando con Ares- ¡Papa te esta engañando y tu le dejas!- sollozo el pequeño con dolor en sus palabras- ¡No esta bien! y...- Argenis no pudiendo mas aguantar el llanto fue corriendo a los brazos de Agnes, pues su hermana mayor era su escudo... se sentia seguro con ella.  
-Ya, ya Argenis- dijo Agnes cargando a su hermano- d-de seguro el señor Ares habla asi de Afrodita por sus hijos- En parte era verdad pero Argenis sabia que mentia... talvez era un niño pequeño pero no era estupido- ¿P-por que no vamos a rezar a Artemisa para tener una buena cena en la noche?- su hermano menor, ya un poco mas calmado, asintio de mala gana pues no queria entristecerla- Descuida Arnis- el pequeño sonrio ante la forma cariñosa en que lo llamo- ya veras que cazaremos algo grande y mira... Phobos nos acompañara- Agnes sin pensar que pensaria su tara tara abuelo (Ares) subio a Argenis al caballo y los tres fueron al templo de la diosa de la caceria.  
-No entiendo bien que es lo que le lastima- dio un suspiro Atenea cruzandose de brazos, pensado cual seria el mal que atormentaba al niño- Ares... ¿Tienes alguna idea?-.  
-Bueno, princesa, claramente el niño cree que nos casamos por amor- comento Ares con una sonrisa pretenciosa, irritando asi a la diosa de la sabiduria- Y que empezamos a parecernos a Zeus y Hera-.  
-Pobre niño- dijo Evan en voz alta haciendo que Ares y Atenea le miraran, Evan se volteo al sentir la mirada de ambos dioses de la guerra- Dioses mios... se que esta... "odisea" no es algo que ustedes pidieran pero... ¿podria decir mi opinion acerca del problema que aqueja al pequeño?- Atenea asintio, curiosa de lo que pueda decir el mortal, mientras que Ares le dijo "adelante" en un tono orgulloso, creyendo saber cual era el problema y que le gano por primera vez a su media hermana- Por lo que me ha contado Agnes y por lo que yo he visto- empezo a relatar Evan- es que Argenis nunca tuvo un papa y una mama, solo una hermana mayor- con eso Evan se retiro para recoger y limpiar el campo de entrenamiento.  
-¿Eso es todo? Yo tampoco tuve una madre y un padre- bufo el dios helenico, fastidiado con aquella conclusion- Si lo que quiere es alguien que lo apoye, yo lo apoyare- sonrio Ares a Atenea y cuando lo hizo vio en su rostro cierta tristeza- ¿Que es lo que pasa ahora?-.  
-Argenis nunca tuvo un papa y una mama, solo a su hermana- repitio la palabras de Evan- Todo niño necesita unos padres que le quieran, que le cuiden y protejan- Atenea dio un pequeño suspiro y prosiguio- El enojo de Arnis radica en que el nos ve como padres, Ares- le dijo mirandolo a los ojos- Y cuando el se dio cuenta que amas a Afrodita y que a mi eso no me importa, el se sintio... amenazado- Ares la vio por unos segundos hasta que entendio a que se referia.  
-Se sintio amenzado...-penso en voz alta el dios de la guerra-... porque le estabamos quitando su familia- Sin quererlo, ambos dioses casi destruian el sueño de Argenis: tener unos padres que le quieran y protejan. Era un sueño razonable si sabias la historia del pequeño; aparte lo unico que tenia era a su hermana y era en la unica persona que podia confiar ciegamente.  
Ares "perdio" a sus padres cuando se entero de las amantes de Zeus y que su madre Hera no hacia nada para evitarlo.  
Atenea lo unico que tenia era a Zeus, era en el unico que podia confiar... bueno ya no.  
En ese momento ambos dioses empatizaron un poco con el pequeño y se dieron cuenta de algo:  
La habian cagado en grande


	3. Amor maternal y de hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, no se trata de ello pero si se le hace cierta importancia

Argenis llevaba una semana, sin exagerar, sin pronunciar una palabra cariñosa hacia los dioses.

Agnes y Evan miraban la situación un tanto nerviosos, no se le podía reprochar ya que el niño se comportaba de manera correcta y sin contestarle groseramente a sus padres. Agnes era continuamente bombardeada por preguntas de Ares.

"¿Como esta Argenis?"

"¿Que hace Argenis?"

"¿Que hace en las tardes?"

"¿Como van sus lecciones?"

Y muchas más, haciendo que de vez en cuando Agnes tratara de conciliar a hijo y padres para que Ares dejara de hostigarla con las preguntas. Sinceramente Agnes no entendía la preocupación del dios de la guerra, no es que le pareciera exagerado, pero desde su perspectiva Ares en su opinión era un tanto sobreprotector, aunque su pensamiento era un tanto cuestionable ya que ella nunca tuvo una figura paterna y una escasa figura materna.

Por el lado de Atenea, ella siempre decía que Argenis debía acostumbrarse a la idea de que Ares y ella no eran pareja y que dentro de unos días se le pasara. Evan sabía que, aunque Atenea fuera la diosa de la sabiduría y que sus palabras y acciones siempre llevaban a la victoria... al momento de tratar con niños tenía poca experiencia, por no decir nula. Era cierto que Atenea ya tuvo un hijo al que crio, pero sinceramente esto era diferente.

-Argenis, ¿Quieres ayudarme a alimentar a la jauría? – el niño miro a su padre con unos ojos con cierto rencor, pero asintió ya que, aun estando enojado con él los perros le fascinaban y jugaba con ellos. La aceptación del chiquillo levanto los ánimos del dios de la guerra quien estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando Argenis lo rechazo... incluso desde donde estaba, Atenea pudo ver como el dios de la guerra tenia la cara de un cachorro a quien patearon.

Esta faceta de él, aunque ya la había visto antes en escasa ocasiones, le intrigaba bastante a la diosa de la sabiduría. Es cierto que Ares tenía muy mala fama, algunas bien merecidas otras injustificadas, pero ni siquiera ella podía negar que Ares era un buen padre. Amaba a todos sus hijos e hijas y eso incluía a Argenis.

Y aunque ella a veces lo negara, el niño también se había creado un espacio en su corazón y pensamientos. Al principio confundiéndolo con el mismo sentimiento que tenía con sus guerreros, pero después se dio cuenta que era diferente, que emanaba una emoción diferente. Curiosa por su nueva sensación pregunto a las Moiras.

-Es amor maternal- dijo Cloto mientras seguía hilando las hebras de la vida ¿Cómo habían traído sus cosas desde el hades hasta la tierra? Seguía siendo un misterio- No es un sentimiento malo Atenea, de hecho, es uno muy fuerte y peligroso-.

\- ¿Peligroso? No negare que es cierto que la mujer tiene cierta fuerza, las amazonas son prueba de ello- dijo la diosa con tono pensativo- pero es el hombre quien luce en la batalla con gran poder-.

-Diosa Atenea, he de recordarle lo que hizo Deméter cuando desapareció Core- dijo entre risas Láquesis mientras preparaba la comida del pequeño Argenis- y no olvide lo que hizo Agnes por su hermano, movida por aquel sentimiento-.

-Aunque no la culpamos señora- dijo Átropos mirando unos escritos que le había encargado a Evan y Agnes de su viaje a Tracia- usted representa la autoridad de su padre, siempre fiel hasta cierto punto hacia Zeus, usted es la viva imagen de la hija obediente- la mujer comenzó a escribir al costado de los escritos algunas notas- caso contrario a su hermano Dionisio, quien representa la autoridad de una madre, un hijo obediente a su madre-

\- ¿El punto es? -pregunto Ares con un pequeño Argenis dormido en sus brazos, Atenea se quedo asombrada por la imagen casi domestica de ellos dos- Lo que intente decirle háganlo en 20 palabras o menos, la "princesa" le molesta el parloteo sin importancia- y con ello, Ares se dirigió al cuarto de su "hijo" para ponerlo a descansar.

-Tu esposo te conoce bien- dijeron las Moiras entre risas poniendo roja de vergüenza a Atenea, quien se maldijo en sus adentros por tal reacción- Lo que queremos decir es que vayas al culto de Dionisio y hables con sus seguidoras, que te digan que harían por sus hijos- un pequeño silencio se hizo, dejando a la diosa de ojos grises reflexiva hasta que Cloto hablo- o puedes invitar a Deméter para que te explique o puedes abrir la puerta y dejar que Hestia haga su trabajo- no mucho después de haber pronunciado esas palabras se escucharon tres golpeteos. Atenea al abrir la puerta vio a su tía Hestia y Deméter junto con Cibeles con regalos en las manos.

\- ¿Deméter? ¿Hestia? ¿Cibeles? ¿Qué hace aquí? Mi padre podría...- Atenea fue interrumpida por el portazo de una puerta y el grito de Ares persiguiendo a Argenis quien corría deprisa cubierto con una toalla directo hacia ella- ¡¿Argenis?! ¡Ponte una toga! No puedes andar así enfrente de ellas-.

-Así que tu este es tu problemita, pequeño- dijo Cibeles con una ligera sonrisa- y fuiste lo bastante inteligente para no solo acudir a una sola diosa, me agradas-.

\- ¡Oh! Su hogar está precioso y lleno de colores- dijo Hestia entrando y viendo la sala y la cocina en donde estaban la Moiras- ¡¿Y las Destino viven con ustedes?! Con razón Hermes me conto que Caronte está más gruñón de lo normal- Hestia se acercó a Láquesis para ver que estaba cocinando a lo que la Moira le dio de probar- Mmm esta rico-.

\- Una receta especial de la hermana del pequeño junto el toque del soldado que le es fiel a Ares- Argenis vio a Láquesis con una mirada juguetona haciendo reír a la Moira- No puedo revelarte si van a estar juntos o no, Argenis... pero no negare que es probable que terminen juntos- dicho esto, el niño dio una pequeña sonrisa y fue directo con Deméter.

\- ¿Ustedes pueden hacer que mis papás se quieran? – hablo con cierta voz llena de esperanza y desesperación, la miro con ilusionado y expectante, lleno nervios ante la respuesta que esperaba de ellas. Por otro lado, Ares y Atenea se quedaron helados y sin palabras, ¿Fue el entonces quien les pidió ayuda? ¿Y como logro para que tres diosas se presentaran ante el en su forma humana? -Por favor, por favor-.

-Argenis... nosotras no podemos hacer eso- Atenea sintió su corazón destrozarse al ver el rostro desencantado y al borde de las lagrimas del niño- pero podemos ayudarte en tu segundo pedido: un hogar más alegre- Argenis asintió un poco y mostro una débil sonrisa, pero se notaba que no podía contener las lágrimas... y por primera vez, lo que no hizo con Erictonio, fue abrazar y tratar de protegerlo de ese sentimiento que el sentía en su pecho. El niño al sentir el cálido abrazo protector de su madre, no solo pudo más que llorar con profundo sentimiento.

¡Su mamá lo estaba abrazando!

El abrazo de su mamá era cálido, fuerte, protector y no quería separarse de ella... pero también faltaba su papá ¿Qué estaba esperando? Miro de reojo a Ares quien veía sorprendido a Atenea y no era el único. ¿Atenea siendo una madre? ¿Comportándose como una? Cuando Erictonio nació, Atenea lo vio con repulsión y trato de esconder lo que había pasado, así que esto era tan... atípico de ella, pero no era malo.

Aunque Ares esta feliz por su hermana de haber encontrado ese sentimiento... él ya quería que soltara el niño para poder él abrazarlo.

Entre tanto eso pasaba, Agnes y Evan se daban un chócalas con las manos ya que estaban espiando por la ventana porque a Agnes casi le da un ataque al ver a las otras diosas en la entrada.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo...

Dionisio miraba la situación gracias al espejo de Morfeo quien le había dicho que se lo prestaba mientras que el caminaba con una amiga. Al momento de presentarla Morfeo trato de decir su nombre completo, pero fallaba en cada intento así que ella le dijo que la llamara Quetzali o Huitzi... se veían bien juntos, pero ese es otro tema. El joven dios extrañaba molestar a su hermano y, por muy contradictorio, los regaños de Atenea junto con su habilidad para los trabajos artesanales. Pero lo que mas le incito a espiarlos fue cuando las tres diosas dejaron el Olimpo para atender un llamado importante y vaya que el pequeño tenía un encanto y era demasiado tierno.

Dionisio dejo el espejo y divago un poco en sus pensamientos hasta que uno llego como un rayo:

"Creo que una pequeña visita de mi parte no haría daño" pensó el joven dios con una sonrisa en su rostro ya acto seguido agarro su manto de leopardo y agarra dos botellas de vino y pan "Si, no creo que haga daño hacerles una visita"

Notas:

Aunque Atropos no se da explicar, le dice a Atenea que ella representa al patriarcado y que Dionisio representa al matriarcado. Que no lo entiende ya que fue criada solo por su padre (aunque ni tan criada porque nacio ya adulta) y que aunque el sentimiento es de igual valor, el de una madre es mas fuerte (obviamente cuando se quiere al hijo) ya que pasa mas tiempo con ella. 

Ares podra ser todo lo que ustedes quieran pero en los mitos siempre fue buen padre y bueno con los niños. Aqui retrato esa parte de el y talvez retratarla mejor ya que Argenis no es producto de una infielidad ni una violacion o de un enamoramiento fugaz sino algo que no lo hace sentir culpable (ojo: no digo que al ver a sus otros hijos lo hagan sentir culpable, no confundamos).


End file.
